Naruto: DNA
by ImHellaUgly
Summary: I'm not gonna write much here as it will ruin the story. MultiBloodlineNaruto/Friendly kyuubi/Neglect/Harem/OP Naruto/Might have a few xover elements and is rated M because I'm paranoid
1. chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Eldest of the Uzumaki-Namikaze quadruplets. Jailer of the soul of the Kyubi. Sounds like he would have a good life. Son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki the Matriarch of the Uzumaki clan who were both respected and loved by nearly the entire village.

That's what you would think but no. He was all but forgotten. Nelgected for his younger siblings by his family and by the village.

But did he care? Fuck no. He couldn't give two shits what those asshats thought about him.

Currently he was watching his siblings and his parents in the back yard training to unlock their chakra. His siblings from youngest to oldest were Narumi, Mito, and Menma. Narumi had smooth blonde hair and blue eyes and overall looked like their father. Mito on the other hand had spiky red hair tied into a ponytail with violet eyes and looked like a mix between both parents. Menma on the other hand had short smooth red hair and blue eyes and a facial structure similar to his mother's. They all had 3 whisker marks on each cheek.

Naruto wild and untamed spiky blonde hair with red streaks that went down to the bottom of his neck and covered most of his forehead. He had a violet eye on his left and a blue eye on his right. His eyes both seemed to be a shade lighter than his parents. Naruto was the only one out of his siblings that didn't have any whisker marks.

"Tch... fuck this. If they won't train me I'll train myself!" He exclaimed to no one in particular. He was done watching them train. He would not be left behind. He would be the strongest so he can kick anyone's ass.

It was his 7th birthday today and his parents sprung it on them that his siblings would be receiving training. While he wouldn't! when confronted about it all they could say is that they need to be able to control the Kyubi's power when the time came. He was of course disappointed and angry that he wouldn't get training but he brushed those feelings aside. Thinking that he didn't need their help to become stronger.

Marching down the hallway he busted into his father's study and began shuffling around through papers looking for instructions on badass jutsu. He stopped looking through scrolls though when he realized something. He doesn't know how to unlock his chakra yet. Groaning he began a new search. Looking for some instructions on unlocking chakra.

He didn't exactly find anything on unlocking chakra, but he did find a scroll on meditation. He remembered his dad saying something about how meditation helps you understand chakra better. After a fist pump and a muttered "Yeah Boi" he quickly put the scroll in his pocket and put every thing else back where it used to be. Then he left the house.

Dashing out the front door to the house and running past the gates to the compound all the while grinning like a madman. Startling and confusing the villagers as they were passed by blonde rocket. Naruto was on the lookout for a place he could meditate without being bothered. He remembered seeing a forest near the Uchiha compound. He would often visit the Uchiha compound with his mom to visit her friend Mikoto, who was a nice woman.

Seeing himself quickly approaching the forest he kicked his speed up a notch. He quickly arrived at the forest bit didn't stop running. He was looking for a clearing that he could safely meditate in without being bothered.

He finally arrived in a clearing and stopped running. Most people his age would be on the ground drenched in sweat after the amount of running he just did, but not Naruto. To him that wasn't even a workout. Naruto has always been a physical monster, with very little actual exercise he was in a better condition than the clan children that trained everyday since a young age.

Plopping down in the middle of the clearing he smirked and whipped out the scroll that he snatched. Reading the scroll his smirk only grew. This seemed easy. All he had to do was relax and focus a warm feeling in his gut.

Tossing the scroll aside he got to work.

 _Four Hours Later_

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THIS SHIT SHOULD NOT BE THIS HARD!" Raged our blonde haired protagonist. He has been at this for four hours but he could not get this for the life of him. He didn't even feel a warm sensation in his stomache. What the hell!? He was about to continue yelling but he heard laughing behind him.

He turned around ready to give this person a piece of his mind until he saw who was laughing. Shisui Uchiha. He had met this shaggy haired Uchiha before during one of his visits to the Uchiha compound and he did not like him. He respected him. But like him? Not one bit.

He eventually developed a habit of attacking this man whenever he sees him. So that's what he did right now. Pulling out a kunai that he had found in his dad's study a few weeks back, he charged seeing that Shisui was still laughing.

To his credit he actually managed to cut Shisui. Currently he was laying on the ground in the forest bruised and battered. After charging Shisui he landed a cut on his arm. But that apparently broke Shisui out of his laughing fit, then he proceeded to thrash Naruto then laugh even harder.

Naruto knew he couldn't beat Shisui, the man was the youngest jonin in the villages history. But he still didn't expect to be beat down that bad. "Heh... fuck you, you cunt waffle" he ground out out. That just made him laugh harder.

After about ten more minutes of laughing Shisui finally said something "Naruto what are you doing out here" he asked. "Hmph none of your buisnes" was the response he got.

"C'mon Naruto don't be like that" Shisui whined with a childish pout that almost caused Naruto to laugh at how ridiculous it looked. "Fine. I'm here because those asses I call parents decided to train my siblings without me because they need to be able to use the Kyubi's chakra without getting out of control" Naruto said while glaring at the ground.

"They always do this. Leaving me out of stuff while only paying attention to my siblings" He stated angrily "It's supposed to be my birthday for fucks sake, but they only teach my siblings how to unlock their chakra. So I took a scroll on meditation out of my dad's study hoping it would help me unlock my chakra but I still can't get it!" He yelled with anger heavily lacing his voice. He was about to continue ranting but he heard something.

Sniff* *Sniff* it was someone sniffing. Turning his head to look at Shisui he quickly noticed it was him. Shisui had waterfalls of tears running down his face and slimy green snot running down his nose. "Waaaaahh! Naruto I'm so sorry I-I-I-I had n-no idea. Waaaaahh!" he cried comically and pulled Naruto into a bone crushing hug nuzzling his face against Naruto's hair. Naruto had mixed feeling about this at first he was disgusted then he found it funny, but when Shisui started hugging him he quickly was disgusted again.

"What the hell!? You just got snot all over my hair you cunt! Realease me!" He yelled while punching Shisui in the face trying to be separated from him but to no avail. Shisui just cried harder. "It's okay little Naru buddy your sadness is being turned into anger. Let it all out" Shisui said. Dusgusting Naruto even further so he used his last option, his special move that took down even the mighty Yondaime Hokage.

 **"Dick Punch no Jutsu!"** He shouted while rapidly punching Shisui in his groin. After about five minutes of consecutive dick punches he was finally released.

Now Shisui was standing with his hands on his hips grinning proudly in front of Naruto who was shocked his special move didn't work. "H-how did it not work? That was my special instant win move" he asked staring at his hands powerless. "I have balls of steel" Shisui stated factually and proudly. Naruto was shocked. He had a revelation, maybe if he trained under Shisui he too could have them. The trump card to win any battle. The only counter to his special instant win move.

The Legendary Balls of Steel.

He quickly stood up and bowed deeply forehead touching the ground. "Shisui please teach me your ways, I too wish to have steel balls" he stated resolutely with determination I'm his eyes.

"Do you really? Can you handle the training I would put you through? Are you willing to go through this training!?" Shisui yelled challengingly.

Naruto shot up and put his hand to his forehead in a military salute "Sir yes sir" he said. "This will be the most challenging thing you have ever done and will possibly ever do. We are going to train day in and day out to help you on your path to steel balls! This is your last chance to back out I suggest you do so!" Shisui yelled fiercely. When he got no response and Naruto just kept staring directly into his eyes his mood did a complete 180 and he smiled happily at Naruto.

"Okay" he stated simply. Naruto facefaulted he thought he would have to go through a perilous adventure to obtain some legendary item or something of the sort. But that was it? "Wait really? That's it?" he asked clearly disbelieving. All he got was a nod from the older boy in response.

"Yatta! Fuck yeah! I'm gonna be the most badass ninja ever! Even better than my old man!" He cheered running and jumping around the clearing. After about five more minutes of cheering Shisui finally called Naruto over. "Alright Naruto since you don't know how to unlock your chakra yet we will start off with that. Stand with your feet facing forward about shoulders length apart and put your hands in the ram seal. Once you do that I will show you how to do the rest"

Naruto walked over in front of Shisui and did as instructed. "Alright what's next?" he asked. "Close your eyes and focus. You will eventually feel a warm feeling in your stomache and then you have to grasp it and pull" Shisui instructed.

Naruto closed his eyes. The world seemed to wash away after he did. His sense of smell and hearing dulled until there was nothing left. After about five minutes he felt it. A warm feeling, the most pleasant feeling he has ever felt. Grasping onto that feeling he tugged.

Shisui was watching intently until he felt a massive chakra spike from Naruto. A deep royal purple hue of chakra started to ooze from Naruto. The ground cracked under the pressure of his chakra. Whatever Shisui was expecting went right out the window. He knew the boy was bound to have massive reserves of chakra due to his Uzumaki heritage. But this was ridiculous!

After a few more moments Naruto released the handsign and his chakra. Opening up his eyes he stared at his hands in wonder. "Holy shit... that was AWESOME" he raved. "That was the best I have ever felt I felt so...so powerful" He pranced around the clearing for about five minutes then he finally took notice of Shisui's shock. "Uh... Sensei did I do anything wrong?" he asked.

Shisui was snapped out of his shock by Naruto's voice. "Uh... no you did everything perfectly. Anyway do you feel tired or anything?" He asked worried about Naruto.

"No, I feel normal. Why?" Naruto asked wondering why his sensei was worried.

"Naruto you just released enough chakra to give a low level chunin chakra exhaustion" He said incredulously. Did this kid seriously have that much chakra. He knew Naruto did not have the Kyubi's chakra like his siblings. So why did he have so much chakra? "Oh shit I'm late to an ANBU meeting. Bye Naruto come here tommorrow for more training!" He shouted hurriedly before leaving via **Body Flicker**.

Naruto sat down in the clearing a serene smile on his face. Reflecting over what happened today. It started off a bad day but ended up being one of the best he had in a while. He unlocked his chakra and made got a sensei.

Deciding to try meditating one more time now that he actually unlocked his chakra he closed his eyes and focused on the warmth called chakra.

Only to pass out a moment later.

 **Alright hoes this is my first story and so it will probably be bad. The whole reason I'm even writing this is I was listening to Kendrick Lamar DNA and I kept thinking about DNA. The reason it is called DNA will be revealed in the next chapter. So uh bye bitches**


	2. Chapter 2

When Naruto opened his eyes he realized he was not in Kansas anymore. Instead he was in a sewer. Ew. "What the shit!? I pass out in a forest and wake up in a sewer!? How the hell does that even work!?" He yelled thuroughly confused by his situation. Calming himself down he shrugged. "Eh... I already lost all my spare fucks. Might as well see what's at the end of the giant and ominous sewer. Nothing bad is gonna happen right?" He said to no one in particular.

He shrugged once again and walked down the giant water filled hallway whistling a happy tune with his eyes closed. He was eventually forced to open his eyes when he walked right into a giant metal bar. "What the dick!? Who the hell places a giant metal bar in the middle of a sewer!? I'm gonna find whoever did that and kick their ass!" He ranted irately. What the actual hell! First he wakes up in a sewer and now he walks into a conveniently placed metal bar. Someone is going to pay! He was about to continue his angry mental rant but he heard a throat being cleared.

Snapping his head in the direction of the noise his jaw dropped when he saw the Kyubi. He must have been staring too long or something because heard the Kyubi say **"Sorry, I don't swing that way"** then snickered to himself. Feeling aggravated by the comment Naruto yelled "HUH!?" then threw his face in front of the Kyubi's in a delinquent esque manner. Only to be swatted away by one of the Kyubi's massive tails.

 **Listen boy, I brought you here because you are pathetically weak. So I plan on rectifying that because I refuse to have a weak container. And never put your face in front of mine like that again."** The fox bijuu stated. "How the hell are you going to make me stronger!? You're just a soul for fucks sake!"

The Kyubi allowed a fox like grin to settle over his face. **"Kekkei Genkai"** was all he said. "Kekkei Genkai? I don't have a kekkei genkai. What the hell do you mean?" Naruto asked thuroughly confused. **"Hmph. I recently discovered that I can modify your DNA. Since I am able to do that I have given you your mother's bloodline which was originally a recessive trait."** He proudly stated, surprising Naruto greatly. "So you're telling me that I have my mom's awesome chakra chains?" He asked disbelief clearly in his voice. When he got a nod from the giant fox jumped around yelling about how awesome he is. Naruto was soon brought back to attention when he heard the Kyubi's voice once more. **"That is not all boy. If you ever consume the DNA of someone who has a kekkei genkai I can give you that specific bloodline by combining their DNA with yours. Though you will have to learn the basics of each bloodline it will still be a major help in surpassing the children that hold the rest of my chakra"** Naruto let this all sink in. 'Holy shit... this is so broken!' he thought. He then focused on the last thing the Kyubi said. "Wait what do you mean the rest of your chakra? I thought you were just the soul of the Kyubi?" He asked. The bijuu scoffs. **"I am a literal being of chakra, if you take my chakra I will eventually regenerate it. Right now I have accumulated about one and a half tails worth of chakra. But now that you have unlocked your chakra I will slowly drain off of your reserves at an almost unnoticeable rate to speed up the process."** The chakra monster revealed with a grin.

 **"Now I have grown tired of your presence, lea-"** the bijuu was interupted by Naruto. "Wait how do I consume people's DNA? Do I just drink some of their blood or something?" He quickly asks. **"Yes. Now leave."** The furball grunted. And with that Naruto was ejected from his mind.

 _Line Break_

When Naruto came to he realized he was in the same forest and it looked to be about night time. Suddenly an idea struck him. Dashing towards the kunai that Naruto cut Shisui with earlier he noticed the blood was still wet. Hesitantly Naruto stuck out his tongue and in one go licked up all the blood off the kunai shivering at the metallic taste.

The Kyubi's voice was heard in his mind **"Hmph. The Uchiha bloodline. As much as I hate that cursed eye it will no doubt be useful to you. I'll have it ready within the month."** Then the voice disappeared.

Smirking Naruto dashed home. Once again startling the villagers. Naruto quickly arrived at the front gate of his parents compound and with a quick series of hops he was over the gate. After a few minutes of walking he finally arrived home.

Walking inside the house he noticed his family sitting at the dinner table eating without him. Again. Walking towards the stairs hoping to get by without attracting the attention of his family.

Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky.

The first stair he stepped on squeeked loud enough to draw in his family's attention. "Naru-chan! Come eat dinner with us!" His mother yelled cheerfully to him. Mentally groaning Naruto turned his head and stared at them from the corner of his eyes and simply replied "No" and continued his trek to his room. Leaving behind his family. "It's ok Kushina he'll come around eventually." Minato reassured his wife seeing her downcast face.

When Naruto made it up to his room he decided to try and form a chakra chain. The only problem is that he doesn't have any clue how. But it couldn't hurt to try. Holding out his palm he focused on his chakra. Imagining it forming into a chain and coming out of his hand. After about five minutes of trying nothing happened.

Sighing Naruto decided he should go to sleep. He has training to do tomorrow after all.

 _Time Skip_ **(Deal with it hoes)**

It had been a little more than a year since Naruto started training with Shisui. Naruto became one of the most powerful kids his age thanks to this training. He seemed to absorb all knowledge about the Shinobi arts like a sponge. The only things he hadn't started learning yet are fuinjutsu and bukijutsu.

He also made progress with his bloodlines. He is now able to control up to three chakra chains at once which from what he heard is better than his sisters who also are able to use the chains. True to his word the Kyubi was able to unlock Naruto's sharingan within the first month of his training. He currently had two tomoe in each of his eyes.

With ninjutsu Naruto liked learning them through hard work rather than using his sharingan. Recently started developing his own jutsu. When he found out his elemental affinities he was surprised to learn that they were wind and fire. The Kyubi stated that he got his fire affinity because of consuming Shisui's blood.

Shisui has also taken to teaching Naruto the Uchiha Interceptor Style of taijutsu. Naruto was able to use this to its fullest because of his sharingan. And he learned it without any problem.

The area that Naruto had the most trouble with is genjutsu. Shisui said it had to do with his abnormally large chakra reserves.

Though Naruto was getting better, his relationship with his family was not. His parents still favored his siblings and his siblings just acted like stuck up brats.

Currently we find Naruto standing in front of the mirror in his room and was pleased with what he saw. He stood at 4'4 an impressive height for an eight year old. His hair is a lot more smooth than it used to be and started turning black at the roots. His heterochromatic eyes that used to be unnaturally bright seemed to be darkening and are currently even darker than his parents eyes. He also has muscles that no kid his age should. "Heh heh... damn I'm sexy as hell" he snickered to himself.

He just woke up for the day. Earlier than the rest of his family so he could avoid any awkward encounters. Walking over to his window about to jump out to start his daily training he noticed a crow tapping away at his window. Naruto walked over to the window and slid it open then the crow dropped a scroll by Naruto and then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Opening up the scroll and reading it over Naruto sighed. It stated that Shisui was going to going on another mission and wouldn't be able to train Naruto today. Shisui has been training him less and less these days because of missions. Naruto wasn't stupid though he knew most of these missions had to do with the Uchiha clan as a whole. The Uchiha clan has been up to suspicious activity lately and slot of the older Shinobi suspect treason while the younger generation was none the wiser. Except for Naruto that is.

Despite acting like he was an oblivious immature kid Naruto was actually quite smart. As a matter of fact the 'him' that people saw was just a mask. The loud idiocy was just a cover for ice cold indifference. He is still humorous and lively around the few people he care about, but other than that he is, for a lack of a better term, cold. It was all a mask, one that was slowly cracking.

Shaking those thought off he decided against doing anything physical today. Instead he decided it was time to get started on fuinjutsu. He created a shadow clone and sent it to his dad's study to acquire proper material to begin studying fuinjutsu. He had a haunting feeling, like something terrible was going to happen. Shaking off his thoughts he immersed himself in his studying.

Little did he know that the feeling he had earlier had to do with an event that would finally shatter his mask.

The Uchiha Massacre

 **Aight hoes I hope this is good and shit. I am aiming to make Naruto more apathetic towards everything. Just because I want to. Do not fear though, he will still have his moments where he turns back into a cursing idiot.**

 **Is this good though? This is my first fanfic and I'm hoping it's good. I know I'm not the best writer, so I ask you all to give me your opinions. Or don't it doesn't really matter. After all my motivation comes from me wanting to do this not reviews or ratings. Although they do help. I feel like I'm rambling at this point so I'm gonna cut this short.**

 **See you in two days.**

 **Bye bitches.**


	3. Sorry

**Well I kind have wrote myself into a corner. Naruto's personality is kind of wierd. At first I made him an explosive vulgar mouthed kid but then I tried changing his personality into a colder one but that** **didn't really work out.** **So** **here's what I'm suggesting.** **I'm going to make a new story.** **I'm** **not going to spoil too much about it other than the fact that it will still be a neglect fic. and a harem**

Sorry about this though


	4. Boi

**The new story is out now so feel free to go and check it out.**


End file.
